


Secrets

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: A little secret slips out in Abu Dhabi during a C4 interview...





	Secrets

“And it’s Lewis Hamilton who wins the battle, but Nico Rosberg who wins the war! Nico Rosberg is 2016 World Champion!” David Croft exclaimed. “And I’m sure I’ve seen a happier looking Toto Wolff…”

Susie smiled as she watched the screen, feeling a little down, knowing that Toto would have to deal with the fallout from the race. However, she soon had to put the thoughts to the back of her head as her boyfriend came into the room.

She knew he probably should be doing a million things right now, and not sneaking into his office to see his secret girlfriend. “Well done Mister World Champion.” Susie smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Toto grinned. “Thank you, but right now I just want a big kiss.” He whispered, his hands clasped together in the arch of her back.

Susie giggled and kissed him, glad to see him relaxing slightly. She’d seen him rather tense and worried about the end of the season but right now he seemed really care free. “We’ll have a celebration tonight okay?”

He nodded. “We will.” He agreed, slowly letting go of her. “I suppose I should go and do my media interviews.”

She nodded. “I’ll see you on camera.”

He smirked and gave her another kiss. Both were unaware that Niki had just opened the door and quickly left again, shocked at the sight in front of him. “Right, I’ll see you soon.” Toto smiled.

“Yes.” She grinned, heading out in front of him to go and join her C4 colleagues for the final post-race analysis of the season.

*

The Channel 4 pundits were gathered outside the Mercedes motorhome discussing Lewis’s moves and actions during the race when Toto appeared and stood beside Susie. “And Toto Wolff joins us, congratulations Sir.” Steve said.

“Thank you.” Toto smiled. “I’m just glad the season is over. It’s been tense.”

“I bet it has.” Steve nodded. “But you must be the second happiest man in Abu Dhabi?”

“Well we know Nico is the happiest.” Toto nodded, smiling at Susie.

Eddie started to grill Toto about his weak management during the race and not imposing team orders during the season. “Right in there Eddie!” Susie laughed, placing an arm around Toto. “Be nice to him.”

“I want answers Susie!” Eddie exclaimed, as Toto just stood there smiling. He really couldn’t care right now. 21 races had taken its toll and he just wanted to relax. Though he internally groaned when he saw Niki appear beside Steve. He always felt Niki was a liability and could never predict what he would say.

“And look Niki Lauda joins us. Anything to say regarding Toto’s weak management skills during today’s race?” Eddie asked him.

Niki raised an eyebrow and borrowed Mark’s microphone. “His heart has been melted recently. I guess that’s why his decision making has been weak.” Niki said before looking at Toto. “I’m surprised your managing to keep your hands to yourself this time, considering I caught you smooching Susie about fifteen minutes ago.”

Toto froze as did Susie. Both of them shocked at Niki’s words. “What…. What are you talking about?” Toto spluttered.

“You and her. I saw you in your office after the race.”

“Wow.” Steve said, staring at Susie. “Is that true? You and Toto?” He asked her, trying to ignore how sheepish Toto was looking.

“Uh…” Susie glanced at her boyfriend. She seriously didn’t want her colleagues finding out and certainly not the millions of viewers at home. They’d been dating for almost a year. It had started on the flight home from Abu Dhabi last year and Susie couldn’t honestly remember a time where she’d been happier. Toto was a gentleman and treated her with nothing but respect.

“Yes, yes we are.” Toto said, reaching for Susie’s hand. “And I’m very much looking forward to spending my winter break relaxing with Susie.”

Susie felt her heart melt and a warm smile appeared on her lips. “Me too.” She said, trying to ignore the stares of her presenters.

“So, Mr Wolff.” Eddie said, getting closer to him, a tough looking expression on his face. “What are your intentions with our Susie? Mark my words. If you hurt her you will never set foot in this paddock again-”

“Eddie!” Susie exclaimed. “That is quite enough.” She said, placing her hand on Toto’s arms. “You have a debrief to go too. I’ll catch up with you later.”

Toto nodded and kissed her cheek before dashing off. Slightly afraid of what her colleagues would say later.

As soon as Toto was away, Mark turned to Susie. “Well you kept that one quiet Stoddart. Guess you’re going to have to do some explaining soon.”

Susie laughed. “I think we should be discussing the amazing race we just witnessed.” She said. “I mean we have a new World Champion.”

“Nice save.” DC said as he turned to face the camera. “Join us after this break where we talk to Christian Horner and find out more about Susie’s rumoured romance.”

As soon as the light on the camera went out, Susie handed her microphone to Mark and glared at her colleagues. “I’ll be back in a minute.” She said, taking her ear piece out.

“Where are you going?” DC enquired.

“To see Toto.”

And with that she walked off and into the Mercedes motorhome, leaving her C4 pundits staring at each other. “Well… I wasn’t expecting that revelation.” Steve said.

“Me either.” Eddie shook his head. “How did we not notice or pick up on the signs?”

“Goodness knows.” Mark shrugged. “I guess we’ll find out soon.”

*

Susie stepped into the Mercedes motorhome and immediately locked eyes on Toto. He was standing talking to Vivian while downing a can of Pepsi. However, as soon as he noticed her presence he excused himself and made his way over to her. “Well… that didn’t exactly go to plan.” He admitted.

Susie shook her head. “I’m sorry about their behaviour. I guess we hid it really well and they just weren’t expecting that sort of announcement.” She said.

“Well, is it a bad thing that they know?”

“No. I’m happy they do, because it means I can do this.” She leaned up on to her tiptoes and kissed Toto’s lips softly.

The Austrian smiled as she pulled away from him. “How long do you have before you need to be back on air?”

“I could miss the Horner interview so probably about ten minutes.”

He smiled and took her hand, guiding her upstairs in the deserted motorhome. “Where are we going? A quick make out session?” She teased as he opened the door to the balcony.

“No. I just wanted to take a moment to admire the view with you.” He admitted as he sat down on one of the chairs and pulled her down on to his lap.

“It’s very pretty. I love the lights.” She smiled, leaning her head against Toto’s. Forgetting that their relationship had just been uncovered and that she should be working. They were all distant thoughts as she bonded with him.

“Susie…” Toto said slightly hesitantly.

“Hmm?”

Toto let out a nervous breath and squeezed her hand. “There has been something I’ve been trying to do all weekend and every time I work up the courage I chicken out.” He said. “But I want to do it this weekend.”

Susie sat back and looked into his eyes. “What is it?”

Toto bit his lip and swiftly pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket. “I uh… Abu Dhabi is special for us Susie. This year has been one of the best and that’s because you’ve been by my side. I love you and want to take care of you for the rest of my life.” He whispered, sounding emotional. He opened the box to reveal and white and black diamond cross over ring. “Will you marry me Susie?”

Susie’s eyes widen in shock. Of all things that she expected, it wasn’t a proposal. She gasped and nodded frantically. “Yes!” She exclaimed, tears rolling down her cheeks as Toto slipped the ring on to her finger.

She lifted her hand up and smiled. “It’s so beautiful Toto.” She sniffed. “I love it, and I love you.”

She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him passionately, the emotion building up inside her. “I love you too.” Toto said, a tear rolling down his cheek too.

He smiled and rested his forehead against hers. He felt like the luckiest man in the world right now. “My Su.” He sniffed, holding her tightly in his arms.

“Does this mean I get to travel with you and Niki in his private jet?” She smirked.

“Yes, if he hasn’t killed me for not telling him about us.” He chuckled, squeezing her hands again. Susie smiled and snapped a photo of Toto holding her hand with her engagement ring. She never wanted to forget this moment.

Toto was about to say something when he heard a voice. “Congratulations.”

Both of their heads shot up to see Niki standing there, a smile on his face as he watched them. “I mean you’re in trouble for not telling me Wolff about your relationship which just got very serious, but congratulations Susie.”

Susie smiled and nodded. “Thank you, Niki.”

She climbed off Toto’s knee so her husband to be could stand up. He went over to Niki and sighed. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” He said. “But would being my best man make it up to you?”

Niki broke into a broad grin and pulled Toto into a hug. “Of course, it will! Congratulations Toto. I’m happy for you both.”

“Thank you.” Toto nodded as Susie cursed.

“I should go or they’re going to wonder where I am.” She sighed. “I just don’t want to leave Toto.” She admitted.

“I could come with you?” He asked her.

“You have a debrief and media interviews but come and find me after?”

“Of course.” He smiled, leaning down to kiss her head.

Niki smiled as he watched the blonde leave, wondering how she was going to keep her focus while on TV. “Eh Toto…” Niki said.

“Yeah?” The Austrian asked, wiping his face so it didn’t look like he’d been crying.

“How is Susie going to hide the ring on camera? One of her nosy colleagues are bound to notice she wasn’t wearing it before. Or a TV viewer.”

“Shit….” Toto cursed, wondering what he could do to avoid their news being blown.

*

Susie hurried along the paddock, almost panting when she appeared back on screen beside Steve. “And Susie joins us again. Nice chat with Toto?” He smirked.

“I saw him briefly but Vivian wanted to chat.” She explained, waving her hand about while talking.

“Well, we’re waiting on Nico to come join us.” DC said. “So, why don’t you tell us a bit about what the lovely Mrs Rosberg was saying.”

Susie smiled. “Vivian is so proud. She’s been there from the beginning and knows the challenge Nico has faced in beating Lewis. I can only imagine she feels even prouder than me.”

“And why are you proud?” Mark smirked.

“Proud of Toto.” She replied. “He has had a difficult job with the team this year and to come out on top is a very good achievement.”

“Aww.” Steve grinned. “We have Toto’s chief WAG right here.” He said, giving her a hug.

Susie rolled her eyes as Nico appeared. “Well done mate.” Mark grinned, shaking his hand. “I bet you can’t even describe how it feels.”

Nico smiled, his eyes still full of tears. “It’s a dream come true.”

“Your Dad is almost here. I bet you can’t wait to see him.” Susie said, a smile on her face.

“I can’t. It’s amazing that we’ve made history.”

DC and Eddie asked some more questions, regarding the race and his plans to celebrate when Nico frowned. “Susie…”

“Yes?” She looked up at him, her left hand holding the microphone.

“You… You’re the woman Toto proposed too?” He exclaimed, grabbing her hand. “When he said, I need your help to pick a ring to propose to my girlfriend I didn’t know it was you!”

Susie’s eyes went wide. “You… you helped him pick the ring?”

“Yeah. He asked Vivian and I for help because he wasn’t sure what sort of ring to get…. Oh, my god! Congratulations.” He pulled her into a hug.

“Thank you, Nico…” She whispered, trying to ignore the shock on her fellow presenters faces.

“Hold the news.” Steve said, looking at Susie. “One minute you revealed you were boyfriend and girlfriend and now you’re engaged? Gosh the Wolff man works fast!”

Nico suddenly looked at Susie. “Sorry…”

“It’s okay…” Susie nodded, trying to hold it all together on camera.

As soon as they went to the next break, Eddie turned to Susie. “You’re engaged now?” He asked her in surprise.

She nodded. “Toto just asked me!” She grinned, extending her hand. “I love the ring, thank you for helping him Nico.” She told him as the man in question appeared at Susie’s side.

“I think I need to have a word with you.” Eddie said, folding his arms.

“We’re off camera, right?” Toto asked him, putting an arm around Susie and she quickly snuggled into his body.

“Yes.” Mark smiled, enjoying seeing Toto squirming.

“How long have you been with our friend? Because if you hurt her in the slightest we will make you suffer Toto.” Eddie said, pointing his finger at him.

“We’ve been together since the Abu Dhabi Grand Prix last year. We hit it off on the plane home and started to date and then about four months ago Susie agreed to move in with me.” He smiled. “And we’re very happy.”

“How did you manage to keep your relationship a secret for almost a year?” DC asked. “I mean we had no idea.”

“Seriously.” Susie replied. “Toto and I avoided each other on race weekends so there was no suspicion.”

“It wasn’t easy but we did it for the safety of relationship.” Toto added.

“Well… you seem happy.” Steve nodded. “And Susie’s smile has got bigger and bigger since you got engaged. So, I guess I’m trying to say congratulations to you both.”

“Thank you.” Susie beamed, hugging Toto still. “We’re excited.”

“Seriously though if he hurts you Susie…” Mark said.

The Scot chuckled. “And you don’t think my Dad and brother have warned him enough?” She asked the men.

“Well we’re just letting him know he has hell to pay if he breaks your heart.” DC nodded.

Toto smiled and squeezed Susie’s hand. “I’m not going to hurt her. I love her way too much.” He said.

“Good.” They all nodded.

*

That evening, Susie and Toto were sitting in the airport lounge. Both were exhausted and ready to go home. However, Susie’s twitter was screaming with people wanting to know what was going on with her and Toto.

“I suppose we should take a selfie and make it official.” She told him.

“Yes.”

Susie held out her arm and angled her phone while Toto wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. It was a sweet photo. Toto watched as she typed out the caption, happily relaxing in Toto’s arms.

“So, after a lot of secrecy it is true. Toto and I are a couple and are engaged. Couldn’t be happier.” She commented along with the photo.

He smiled. “I’m glad you’re happy Liebling.” He whispered, kissing her cheek again, keeping her on his lap.

“I am.”

“Aww look.” Lewis grinned as he walked past. “It’s the biggest secret of the paddock. Boss and reporter banging.”

“Thank you for your eloquent words Lewis.” Toto rolled his eyes. “But we’re very happy.”

Lewis smiled. “Congratulations though. I expect an invite to the wedding.”

“You’ll be there.” Susie nodded.

“Good.”

As Lewis headed towards his plane Toto pressed his lips against Susie’s ear. “So, how about we have our own little celebration on the plane?” He smirked.

“I think we deserve it.” She giggled.

Toto smiled, wondering how he’d gotten so lucky. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
